


美好的事物(Good Things)

by salicylate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Thorin, Dwori - mentioned, Introverted!Thorin, Modern AU, Multi, Thilbo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicylate/pseuds/salicylate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一場車禍讓原本驕傲和自我中心的索林半盲又傷痕累累，他將自己關起來與外界隔絕，非常確定自己只配擁有毫無人際交流的生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 粉紅貓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932431) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

在車禍之前，索林某方面來說是個混蛋。當然有的人會說他現在更糟了，因為他比以往更讓人惱怒，不過至少他現在不再是囂張、自滿、自我中心的那種惱怒。不，他現在只是可悲的惹人厭，自憐又被其他人憐憫的貨色。

當他認真回想時－他盡量不去想－他可以明白原因，因為壞事總是發生在好人身上，所以當該受罪的人遇到壞事，那就是命定。業力。或其他你們想說的。索林終於遭到報應。

他不值得美好的事物。以前不值得，現在依然如此。 

事情發生當下他沒在開車，他蠢到交給史矛格去做，即使他早就醉到腦子，體內溢滿了伏特加和琴酒和其他廉價酒。他們直直衝向一間店，穿破整面玻璃牆，接著迎頭撞向屋內的梁柱。史矛格在衝擊中撞斷脖子當場死亡，德瓦林後來對他透露那個混蛋如果再活久一點也會害死別人，所以他死了倒是件好事。索林當時朝他臉上揍了一拳，但過一會也暗自同意。

索林被卡在車裡一個半小時，救護人員急迫的想方法把他拉出來的同一時間，他臉上和胸口許多深長的傷口正大量出血。這真的挺困難，考慮到車子包覆的是建築物該死的主要支柱。最終索林被救出來，火速送往醫院，可惜沒有快到能救回他的右眼。那其實不太正確，在他們從車裡拉出他以前，眼睛就已經受損，而且事情還可能更糟，不是嗎？至少他還看的見，情況也沒有真的很噁爛。眼球沒有大礙，然而頭骨的重傷就不這麼幸運， _那_ 還真是非常噁爛。不過他頭髮現在長回來能蓋住傷疤，讓他感到正常一點。

在車禍後的當下，當他思緒清晰、發現史矛格死了，他真的大笑出聲。雖然是帶有痛苦、瘋狂那類的笑，但仍算個笑。他嘲笑自己應得的下場，卡在被撞爛的車裡緩慢流血致死，陪伴他的還是令他厭惡卻又繼續勾搭的大混蛋。

聽來膚淺，但索林過去總認為他十分英俊，說『知道』會比較貼切。他遺傳家族特有的魅力，幾乎他想要誰就能得到。在車禍前，他總是能得到他想要的。所以他容貌的毀壞有股病態譏諷感，割傷的疤痕從他臉頰延續到下巴、脖子和胸膛。

不用說，這是對他自尊心的重創。一出院後，他就把自己反鎖在公寓裡拒絕出門。接連的幾個月過去，他才確認哪些是真心的朋友。所有人突然從生命中消失，所有他以往稱之為「朋友」的人。還願意繼續跟他說話的就只有巴林、德瓦林和力家兄弟（The Ri brothers）。當然，還是有其他人，像是德瓦林的男友、被諾力尾隨的帽子男，但他們不是真的很熟。他覺得這樣很好，他不想參與外在世界。

噢，他忘了提比爾博。

「在公寓社區外有個男人，他的女朋友從二樓窗戶把他的衣服往外丟，就像在拍電影。」他此刻正從門口喊道。「他們蘋果派賣完了，我得說這讓我有點難過。威克漢（Wickham）街的路燈又出問題了，」他一邊說一邊脫下夾克、把傘放到傘架，走進廚房到索林座位旁。「而且這條路上那間不錯的書店要歇業了。」他遞給索林一個麵包店紙袋和外帶咖啡。「法式閃電泡芙(éclairs)在特價。」他解釋完轉身走向廚房另一邊。「今天咖啡廳裡有個紫色頭髮的男人，」比爾博停了一下。「至少我覺得是男的，他有鬍子，所以我說他是男的。」 

又一次暫停。索林在腦中默默倒數，三，二，一···

「你知道嗎，今天天氣還不錯，」比爾博宣布，他現在又走回桌子，索林的嘴唇揚起微小的笑容。「即使下雨刮風還冷的可怕。」

「你是在告訴我應該在暴風雨中外出嗎？」

「啊，最棒的事物都發生在暴風雨中。」比爾博雙手叉腰回答。「你沒看過電影嗎？」

索林沒回話，比爾博只是嘆口氣後離開去洗衣服。

「你知道，外頭其實有個挺不錯的世界，」比爾博從洗衣間大喊道。「你可以開個窗戶嗎？」

「雨水會把東西都弄濕。」索林生氣的吼道。

他可以聽到比爾博再度嘆氣，他幾乎不曾被索林的兇惡語氣威嚇。「那至少開個窗簾，如果我什麼都看不見要怎麼清理。」

索林抱怨幾句，但妥協拉開窗簾。光線刺痛健全的那隻眼睛，讓他眨眼皺眉。

比爾博總是分享他上午生活的瑣碎細節，索林不知道是為了他，還是比爾博的個性如此，但這是個不錯的慣例。坐在廚房，聽比爾博說說他來工作的路上遇到的蠢事，閃電泡芙也很好吃。

他在車禍幾個月後雇了比爾博，他需要有人外出為他辦事，類似個人助理。他討厭所有來面試的其他人，只有比爾博真的看他眼睛，而不是對疤痕大驚小怪。事實上，他從不過問或做任何猜測和評斷。他只是走進來，微笑，做他的工作，然後離開。

索林不喜歡最後一部分。

「有人偷走公園那個小馬雕像的頭，你知道嗎，」比爾博告訴他，一邊過來整頓廚房。「我不知道要怎麼偷走金屬雕像的頭，但還真的發生了。做之前一定計畫很久，」他感到好笑。「真的有人會偷怪東西對不對？我有一年還被偷過聖誕節佈置，」比爾博抿唇。「一群混帳。」

索林哼笑出聲，他們有一段時間回到友善的沉默。

「我今天午餐要買披薩，」比爾博在十一點左右宣布。「等披薩的時候我會離開去找愛隆先生拿合約，所以你有可能要親自應門，可以嗎？」索林賴以維生的方法和其他障礙人士相同：寫作。他寫的還可以，賺的錢也能養活自己和給比爾博薪水，而且他不出門，所以不擔心那些開銷。但他在網路費花了一大筆錢，因為那是他和外界聯繫的唯一管道。（當然是比爾博之外的）

「我會帶點東西給你讀，」他走出前門時表示，武裝一支雨傘。他上一次帶來一個名稱可笑類似「紳士的雜誌」影印本，索林只翻個白眼，比爾博大笑著看他把書扔到屋子另一頭。他已經很久沒有對 _那些_ 事情有興趣了。

他離開後的公寓是令人窒息的安靜，索林發現自己打開所有窗戶只為了聽聽聲音。

寒風和細雨拍打他的臉頰，他深吸口氣，享受雨水落在柏油路上的氣味。

披薩的確在比爾博回來前送到，索林用比爾博留在廚房的錢付帳，整個過程都對著外送員低吼，他一見到應門的索林就怕地嚇一大跳。他從小孩手中抽走盒子，粗魯的把錢塞進他手裡，一轉身用力摔上門。

過一下比爾博就回來了，解除索林的憂鬱期。愛隆的合約整齊的夾在手臂和身體中間，他一手握雨傘，另一手拿著錢。「這些放在門外。」他對著錢皺眉說道。

「那是找你的零錢。」索林盯著電腦簡潔回應。

比爾博長嘆口氣，放下雨傘。「你是不是又嚇到披薩男了？」他把合約放到他筆電旁的桌上，旁邊有本關於延長公車路線的小冊子。

「這是什麼時候決定的？」索林皺眉問道，丟下他的故事。他忽略比爾博的問題，開始翻閱簡章。

「好久以前了，」他回答，抓起披薩盒打開它。「如果你真的出門跟人說說話，你早就知道了。」

「或是你可以現在直接告訴我。」

比爾博嘖舌。「你真的應該試試看，我只有星期一到星期五過來，有整整兩天的時間我不在，你可以出門找點事做。」

「如果我出門做事，你就沒有工作了。」索林告訴他。「你可能不要這樣建議比較好。」

比爾博翻白眼，拉出一片披薩咬一口。「噢！太好吃了，」他滿口食物說道。索林抬起一邊眉毛。「怎樣？是真的。不要這麼愛批評，不是每個人都靠蛋白質棒過活。」

「我沒有靠蛋白棒過活。」但他的激烈反駁，面對散落在桌上的蛋白棒包裝紙聽來更加愚蠢。「那只是點心。」

「正餐間的食物才是點心，」比爾博告知他。「如果你只吃那些東西，就不叫點心。」

索林抱怨幾句後從比爾博手中的盒子搶了一片披薩。「開心了嗎？」他問，咬一大口後揮舞披薩。

「你可以挑小塊一點的，」比爾博回答。「除了這一點外，沒錯，我很開心。」

幾個小時後比爾博離開，索林轉向他的電腦，瞪著他整天都想填滿的空白頁面。沉重的嘆口氣後他開始打字，無視濃厚的沉默，而他感到牆壁朝他逼進。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

「拜託，老兄！」佛瑞林的尖聲穿透話筒，逼得索林將它遠離耳朵。「迪絲要 _結婚_ 了，索林， _結婚_ 。你一定要在現場，而且不。」他繼續說道，即使索林根本還沒說任何話。「我不會帶筆電然後讓你用skype連線，更何況到時只有家人在場。」還有他們的朋友和另一半，所以不，不是真的「只有」家人。

「他們會盯著看，我會嚇到小孩子。」

「噢我的天啊，你是有一些疤痕，但你不是鐘樓怪人，而且大部分小孩都覺得很酷。」當索林沒回應，佛瑞林繼續說。「我會直接打給你暗戀的那個朋友，讓他親自抓著你的頭髮過來。」比爾博也真的會這樣。索林懶得被他的把戲激怒，佛瑞林一直都習慣逗弄索林，而如果是年輕的他，索林就會被餌釣中，兇惡的否認還有一連串辱罵，但他不是。他很久以前就學會忽略嘲弄的言語，佛瑞林嘆氣，聽來很無力。「聽著，你到現在已經把自己關起來兩年了，你缺席生日、聖誕節、家庭聚會，大家都很想你。上個復活節老媽還哭了，有一個小時都反鎖躲在浴室。」

罪惡感刺痛他，但索林仍然不回答。反正事情已經發生，他也無力改變了。

「至少考慮一下，可以嗎？」佛瑞林總結，嗓音在急切中有點乾裂。「我們想要真的見到你，你懂嗎，至少在我們凋零死去前再見到你一次。」

有一段時間雙方都沉默不語，唯一的聲響只有他們共同的呼吸。「我會考慮。」索林終於回答，然後掛掉電話。

佛瑞林幾分鐘後傳了個大姆指表情符號的簡訊。

整個早上索林都心情很差，連比爾博到來都不能讓他好轉。

「有人今天很暴躁。」他乾巴巴的評論，索林剛才因為他清理桌面動到紙張而罵了幾句。

索林瞪著電腦螢幕生悶氣。

「你弟弟打來了？」比爾博猜測，當索林有點驚訝的抬頭看他時，他只是自得的笑著。「直覺，你和他通電話後總是很惡劣。」

索林不確定該回答什麼。他選擇看著比爾博幾分鐘，他在擦拭流理台。「我妹妹要結婚了。」他突然宣布。

「喔，迪絲？」比爾博很正常的感到興奮。「太好了！」

「他們想要我參加。」

比爾博考慮了一下。「那你想去嗎？」

「當然不想。」

「你完全不想看著你唯一的妹妹走紅毯結婚？」比爾博好奇。「我可以說一生只有一次，但我猜就統計而言她有可能在五年內離婚。」

「謝謝祝福。」索林乾乾的說，接著回到主題。「我想去，我想，我只是···」

「不想被盯著看？」比爾博猜測。「相信我；大家看的是她，不是你。」他理解的微笑。「你至少應該考慮一下，好好想一想。畢竟你真的想錯過你妹妹的婚禮嗎？只因為有些人會盯著你，就值得你錯過全部嗎？」比爾博聳肩。「人們就是愛看，不管你喜不喜歡他們都會盯著你。但那些無禮的傢伙想什麼並不重要，不是嗎？」

索林正想厲聲回說他並沒有親自經歷過這種情況，但他不想和比爾博爭吵。他從不想和比爾博爭吵。比爾博就像他的燈塔、他的支點，幫助他度過黑暗。當比爾博覺得開心，他就開心，所以他完全沒有意圖讓比爾博難過。比爾博是如此···美好，索林不想冒犯他。有時他貪婪的想要和比爾博相處的時間，就像他在汲取任何一丁點比爾博無意間分享的快樂。

索林不值得美好的事物。

「大概吧。」他最終讓步，雖然他們都知道這代表 _不是_ 。

比爾博翻個白眼。「我不會放棄這件事，你知道的。」

索林別開頭，允許自己微笑。他知道比爾博不會放棄說服他，他也頗喜歡這種感覺。事實上，他非常喜歡，讓比爾博參與他更多的生活。

「我今天看到一隻粉紅貓，」比爾博突然發表，令人感激的轉移話題。「有個女士把牠塞在提包裡頭，好像她是派瑞絲希爾頓（Paris Hilton）之類的人。而且今天蘋果派又賣完了，我開始感覺他們是故意折磨我。」

索林讓自己沉浸在比爾博聊起的耳熟內容，並定下目標要完成一部份的寫作。


	2. 只是以防萬一

有時他希望自己就死於車禍，免除所有的憐憫和悲慘。接著他就想起這八成是對他過去作為的病態懲罰。這個警示只有在他朋友來訪，和他談論他們生活中的各種鳥事、以及比爾博晚上離開，愉快的提到跟朋友見面或是周末計畫時，才會存在。然後比爾博就會步出索林的公寓大樓，關上門，強烈的提醒他比爾博只是為了賺錢才過來，並不是真的對索林或索林的生活有興趣。

偶爾這些事會同時發生，讓索林情緒惡劣，雖然老實講，他的情緒一直都很惡劣。

索林的性格有非常多進步空間，他自己知道，但當他不像怪物時一切都好。人們願意為一張好看的臉孔容忍許多，但現在不同了。

他想這某方面來說算是好事，天殺的，他可能已不再英俊，但至少他知道在他身邊的人們是真心想和他來往，即便他是個超級大爛人。

如果有人喜歡他（非常不可能），那是因為他就是 _他_ ，而不是一張好看的臉。

「這地方真棒，」歐力滔滔不絕說著，坐在德瓦林腿上。「有自己的吧檯，德瓦林還計畫要弄一個按摩浴缸。你絕對想不到我哥哥對於搬來這裡有多興奮，他們一直都討厭舊家，太小了不適合我們一起住，還有──」

「 _還有_ ，」德瓦林溫柔的打斷。「你應該找個時間過來看看。」

「對，」歐力對他男友開心的笑著。「 _沒錯_ ，你還可以帶你朋友來，我們的房間－」

「我覺得比爾博會比較忙著過自己的生活，沒空參觀陌生人的房子。」索林翻白眼說道。

歐力的臉垮了一些，但德瓦林推推他，兩人交換個安靜的目光後，歐力又再度微笑。

「無論如何，」德瓦林告訴他。「你都應該過來，可能對你創作的靈感有幫助。愛隆總是緊迫盯著你，要你外出在現實生活中做點事，他擔心你的寫作內容會開始和外界不連貫。一旦發生，你的收入就有危險了。」德瓦林在空中揮舞手臂，差點把歐力撞離他的腿上。

「我和外界有相當多聯繫，謝謝你。」

「第二手資料不算數，索林。」德瓦林厭煩的說。「你這星期寫了多少字？」當索林很明顯不打算回答時，德瓦林繼續施壓。「多少字？」

「一百多個。」索林嘟噥。

德瓦林把手靠在耳廓。「你說什麼？」

「一百多個。」索林比較大聲地重複。

德瓦林給他一個「我他媽就知道」的眼神，幾乎和他「早就跟你說過」的眼神一模一樣，兩者並不總是通用，但現在可以。「這 _遠遠_ 低於你的額度，不用告訴我不是。」

「如果你不想也可以不必外出，」歐力插嘴，如往常般熱心幫忙又他媽的煩人。「你可以待在其中一間空房、或客廳，或後面陽台，如果想呼吸新鮮空氣的話。」

索林必須承認他有一點心動，但只有一點點。

「我們會給你時間考慮，」德瓦林聳肩道。「但不要以為我們就這樣放過你，我個人會持續騷擾你直到你精疲力竭的答應我。」

「棒透了。」索林同樣必須承認，有人如此執著於把他推回外界是很窩心的。雖然真的頗煩人，但他知道如果不是關心他，他們就不會這麼做。如同他想的，這類事情會告訴你誰才是真心的朋友。

歐力和德瓦林過一會離開，去IKEA買些看來容易組裝、實際上卻會製造一連串爭吵和糾紛的家俱，已經完成又可以立起來的時候，地上還會至少多出一根應該裝在某處的螺絲。

「今天有蘋果派！」一個半小時後比爾博來上班時勝利的大喊，他在身後摔上門，興奮的揮舞紙袋。索林聞到味道時皺皺鼻子，他 _痛恨_ 蘋果派。

「對你是好事。」他怨嘆說道，為自己在故事中多寫一行感到莫名驕傲。這大概某方面解釋了他的進度如何，但現在他才不在乎。

「狀況不錯囉？」比爾博從他肩膀後窺探，索林讓他看，他只讓比爾博看。如果是其他人，他只會快速蓋上筆電藏到書桌下。但索林很久以前就決定反正比爾博見過太多索林的糗事了，所以再多一項又何妨？

「我好像昨天就看過了。」比爾博稍微捲動，咕噥說。

索林拍開他的手。「有緩慢的進展。」他高傲的回應。

比爾博咧嘴笑。「你卡住了對吧？」

「我才沒有。」是他成熟又審慎思考過的回應。

「你才有。」

「才沒有。」索林堅決回答。

比爾博把自己推離書桌走進廚房。「你完全就是。」他宣告。「另外我買了兩條新的抹布，因為這些－」他指向牆上掛的。「很 _噁心_ 。」

「我會還你錢。」索林皺眉回答，緩慢地從座位站起。比爾博應該說的，索林原本可以直接拿錢給他。

「這些只要－大概－五鎊吧，索林。我想我可以忽略掉。」

「嗯···」他坐回去。「如果你確定。」

「當然。」他扯下舊抹布，掛上新的。「完成，」他露出開心的微笑，把舊的丟進垃圾桶。「好多了。」

想到比爾博替他家買東西讓索林的胃抽動了一下，他已經不只一次想請比爾博當居家看護。該死，事情會簡單多了，而且他不能否認他喜歡比爾博的陪伴。另外，周圍有個雙眼健全的人總是幫助很大。還有很明顯的，他現在最喜歡用來打發時間的活動就是從健康眼睛的眼角餘光偷看比爾博墊腳尖、奮力地從懸掛櫥櫃中拿盤子或杯子。

_「需要幫忙嗎？」他會這麼喊，聽到一長串小聲含糊的咒罵時藏住自己的壞笑。_

_「不用，不用，我拿到了。」他最後總是站到流理台上才可以輕鬆地翻攪櫥櫃。_

「我想我的確需要一些新的···」索林看著鮮豔色彩的擦拭布，感到有趣地說。

「你需要新的 _所有東西。_ 」比爾博指指他四周。「你知道，洗碗機可以降低你的用水量，另外我也可以少做一件事。」但這代表必須有人來設置它。

「我不想要有人進來屋子，」索林眉頭皺起，單調的說道。「我不喜歡陌生人進到屋裡。」

比爾博－總是有耐性和善解人意－微笑。「我知道。」他輕聲回答。「我只是說說而已，有洗碗機比較方便。」

索林咕噥幾句後回去工作，他們倆人進入一段長時間的舒適沉默。心情比上午時愉快了一點，到比爾博再次開口前索林甚至寫了半頁。

「我今天又看到那個帶粉紅貓的女人。」他看著儲藏室皺眉，隨口說道。

索林微笑。

 

───────────────

 

當比爾博周末放假時，索林有一點失落。每當時鐘過了九點，比爾博卻沒有衝進屋裡帶來完全不相關的新鮮事，索林總是不太舒服。

每個周六他都會打開窗戶－就像比爾博總是命令他做的－然後坐在旁邊，看外頭微弱的陽光和路上螞蟻般的人潮。他沒有真的寫很多，他的周末保留給腳趾卡在門縫下做仰臥起坐，還有漫不經心的發呆放空，等待時間流逝到他可以去睡覺。

這是很可憐的生活，真的，索林從不費力去否認。

他往下看向手中昨天和信件送達的邀請函，封面是他妹妹優雅的筆跡，在內部則是恐嚇：你會出席，否則我會飛去那裏扯著你的頭髮把你拉出哈比洞，親自把你帶來。

索林輕笑，手指劃過墨水。他沒辦法 _不_ 去，這是顯而易見的。他是個惡毒的混帳，但他沒有殘忍到缺席妹妹的婚禮。他人生中做了很多壞事，但他絕對不打算加上這一項。

問題不在於去或不去，而是 _如何_ 過去。他可以開車，會花比較長的時間，而且偶爾需要走出車外加油，但比起搭飛機好太多了，少了一狗票可能盯著看、竊竊私語、看見他就抽搐的乘客。他有一部從來沒開過的車，就停放在公寓前方的馬路邊。比爾博不只一次需要衝到那裏告知拖吊車這不是拋棄在路邊的車輛，還有沒錯，這真的屬於公寓大樓裡的某個住戶，所以─事實上─允許被停在這邊，雖然很少使用。

他嘆口氣，在儘速回覆卡的「參加」打勾，猶豫了幾秒後再勾上「攜伴」。只是以防萬一。

 

───────────────

 

「約會。」幾個星期後，索林看著比爾博愉快的在洗衣間裡哼歌，非常緩慢的復述。某種令人不快的感覺滲入胃裡，蔓延到脊椎，但他不去注意，只是皺眉靠在門口。

「沒錯。」比爾博滿臉笑容地告訴他，索林平常會喜歡這樣的笑容，但在這種情況下一點都不。「我們要去一間不錯的義大利餐廳就在－噢，」他揮揮手打斷自己，「反正你不知道是在哪裡。」

索林感到異常心煩。這當然是真的，他不可能知道新開幕的餐廳，但就是某方面讓他有點沮喪。

「我可能知道，」他爭論，只為了平息胃裡某些愚蠢的情緒。「有可能。」

比爾博困惑的看著他。「你不喜歡出門吃飯，你說過在你完全厭惡外出以前就已經不喜歡外出吃飯了。」

「嗯，」索林看著他的腳，用露出的腳跟踢地毯。「我只是說說。那你遇見這個傢伙是在哪裡···？」

「花店。」比爾博開心的接話，用力甩著手中的乾襯衫，像是要嚇跑皺痕。「我們都在買花給母親，雖然他發現我母親已經過世時有點尷尬，但即使這樣我們還是很合得來。」

索林皺皺鼻子。「他聽起來很無聊。」

比爾博大笑一聲。「我才剛告訴你一點點而已。」

索林只是陰沉地聳聳肩。「他聽起來很無聊，」他簡潔重複。「完全不是你的菜。」

「怎樣才是我的菜？」比爾博好奇。「哼？」

「嗯···不無聊。」

「不無聊。」比爾博挑眉，揚起微笑重複道，而索林點頭。

「沒錯，」他肯定。「不無聊。」

「你想要多描述一些嗎？」

索林正結巴說些可悲的回應時，謝天謝地，他手機響了。「我最好聽一下···」他含糊道，走進廚房時絆了一跤差點跌倒。「哈囉？」

「索林嗎？我是愛隆。」

「啊，」索林站直。「你需要什麼？」

「我讀了新的一章。」

「然後？」

「嗯···內容不錯，別誤會。只是···呃，稍微短了點。」

索林大聲哼氣。「我知道。」

「我再寄回去給你加長，多寫一點－以你能寫的為主，我們不想要因為你硬擠內容，反而讓劇情很怪。」

「好吧，」索林非常挫敗的回應。「我今晚會動工。」

他可以聽到愛隆的滿臉笑意。「很好，我改天再跟你聊。噢，還有索林？」

「嗯？」

「你有考慮那個廣播訪談嗎？因為瑟蘭督伊保證不談你的車禍，而且絕對沒人能看到你－」

「我上星期說不了，愛隆，也沒打算改變。」他搶在愛隆能辯駁前掛斷。

「你看來糟透了。」比爾博從洗衣間喊道。

「只是重寫。」索林枯燥的告訴他。「還是人生最慘的一天。」他繼續說，像說給自己聽。「但沒關係，我會克服。」

「嗯，你必須克服。」比爾博同意。他突然出現在身後，讓索林跳了起來。「你應該出門晃晃，你今晚還可以跟我一起去，我相信彼得不會介意。」

索林非常心動，想喋喋不休的答應邀約，但他搖搖頭。

「不想毀了你和無聊人的約會。」

比爾博翻了白眼。「別烏鴉嘴。」他玩笑地拍打索林的手臂。「我已經好久沒和人約會了，我可不想只因為你說他很無聊就搞砸。」

索林思索著如果再次宣布那男人很無聊會不會太失禮．但他決定反正他就是沒法閉上嘴巴。「他八成長的就和他聽起來一樣無聊。」

「我不知道原來你是研究魅力的專家。」比爾博回應，然後雙手遮住嘴巴僵在原地。「噢，我不是那個意思。」他快速搖頭，從指縫間強調。 

「沒關係。」索林突然感到難過，不只是為了話語而沮喪，還因為那只是句玩笑，索林卻立刻往壞處聯想。

「不對、不對，這才不會沒關係。我總是說出很傷人的話。」他放下雙手，嘆氣說道。「另外你其實沒什麼需要自卑的，你看起來仍然···」他一手隨意的朝索林比劃，好像這樣就解釋清楚。

「我不知道你的意思。」索林將臉壓低說道。

「你當然不知道。」比爾博翻個白眼。「你完完全全沒有意識到。」他深吸口氣後繼續，語氣好像他說的全然是事實。「你就算有那些疤痕還是帥得很扯，許多人都沒你這麼幸運。」

為了某些詭異的原因，索林反而對這些話有股荒謬的怒氣。「沒錯。因為我這個人最重要的部分當然是我的外表。」

比爾博看來很困惑。「我不是－」

「不，你隱含的意思已經夠清楚了，不需要說出口－」

「我的天啊，」比爾博不可置信的打斷。「你真是個大混帳！你知道吧？」

這讓索林停下。「嗯，我知道。」還蠻明顯的。 

比爾博臉上的怒氣瞬間消散，他爆出一陣大笑。「我的上帝啊！」

索林不知道該怎麼辦，也不知道比爾博是在嘲笑他、他的坦白或是整個情況。所以他只能站在原地，等待比爾博停止爆笑。

「你不好看，索林。」比爾博終於告訴他，這句話帶來一陣輕微的刺痛。「好看是···相對的，也很快就會褪去。而且老實說，我不確定真的有好看這回事。世界上有很多好看的人，但立刻就被遺忘。有另一類像你這樣的人，他們的性格強烈到清楚展現在臉上，你很有趣、令人著迷、魅力出眾。你不好看，索林，你很吸引人，兩者有差別，但這不是侮辱你。你的疤痕也是你的一部分，它們將你塑造成···你。」比爾博再次對他比劃作結。

接著一片沉默。

但真的，他能回應什麼？這是有史以來旁人對他說過最溫馨的話。在他車禍前，人們總是不斷恭維他，說他多麼英俊、多麼好看。他們讚美他的臉孔、頭髮和雙眼。讚美他的身材。但這和過去不同。比爾博說的不是他的臉孔或雙眼或頭髮或身材，他是指整體的索林，包含他的性格。他們兩人都知道索林平常有多混帳，比爾博卻依然認為他性格迷人，令他感到受寵若驚。他對於這整件事的反應就是最佳範例，他用詭計想破壞比爾博即將來臨的約會也說明同一件事。他是個無禮、粗魯又自私的混蛋，完全不配得到任何美好的事物。而比爾博如此美好。比爾博 _非常_ 美好。

比爾博就是··· _比爾博_ ，再也沒有其他方法能描述他。如果可以，索林大概會用詩意的詞藻詳盡描繪他，但他暫時先安於那份裝作沒有自覺的盲目喜愛。

「好吧···」索林清清嗓子，覺得臉頰發熱。「謝了。」

「嗯，我確定其他人說的都不夠清楚，所以我想我應該要···」比爾博聳肩，接著他看了手錶，破壞氣氛。「我最好趕快把事情做完才能過去約會。」

索林的好心情瞬間變得酸澀。「對。」

他看著比爾博匆忙轉身完成剩餘的家務，抓起索林要寄的信，接著穿上外套，就像他每晚做的，準備留索林一人獨自和煩惱為伴。

「晚點見！」他帶上門時說道，留下索林站在突然非常黯淡又冰冷的公寓裡。


	3. 攜伴

那天稍晚當他在skype中答應邀約時，迪絲對著筆電尖叫。「你會參加，你會參加！」她在椅子裡跳上跳下，臉龐發亮帶著全然的喜悅，讓索林必須非常努力才能 _不_ 隨她歡笑。

「我會參加。」他微笑著再次申明。「去嚇嚇小孩子，騙騙遠親我和一隻熊搏鬥。」他仍無法毫不介懷的開這種玩笑，但迪絲不需要知道。

迪絲將兩手拍在一塊。「一定會非常棒。你真該看看母親的反應。」

想到自己真的做出一次正確的決定，索林心情好了一點。「嗯，這最好要是極度盛大的場面。」

「我確定你坐在接待處時會有些災難逗你開心，說到這個···」她伸手到視線外，拿了個東西回到鏡頭前，揮舞他的儘速回覆卡。「 _攜伴？_ 」她命令道，看來就像她心中有更多的興奮，索林還以為這不可能。

索林聳肩，裝作若無其事。「只是有可能，我還不知道他想不想去。」

「意思就是你還沒膽問他，對吧？」

索林沉重地嘆氣。「對。」

「就問他吧，索林，如果他說不要，那他就只是說不要。」

事情不只是這樣。索林確信比爾博不會嗤笑，但這個問題可能會讓他尷尬，影響他以後拜訪的氣氛，更不用說他可能 _非常_ 不自在，導致他不再為索林工作。索林真的寧可不要冒險。

「我想是吧。」他選擇這麼說，不想和他妹妹討論起整個情況，畢竟她永遠無法理解。「等我問了再告訴你。」

「很好，而且你最好趕快，」她補充，手指向他。「位子有限，如果在你問你的可能人士之前就額滿的話，你就錯失機會了。」

「好。」

「噢，還有雷普利（Ripley），」她側頭叫喊這個名字。「雷普利，說聲嗨！」

「嗨！」從屋子某處傳出微弱的招呼聲，迪絲開心的笑。

「嗨，雷普利。」索林回應，雖然看不見他。

「他在煮飯所以不能過來，但他可以聽見我們。」好極了。又一個目擊者見到他尷尬的攜伴慘劇。「雷普利說你應該直接問他，這種事最好速戰速決，就像撕掉ok蹦或是抓一隻跳很快的青蛙之類的。」

「好。」他嘆氣，決定就讓她說完會比較快結束。

他們又聊了一會，直到迪絲打呵欠的次數比字數還多。他們說再見後索林關電腦，把它蓋上，接著站起來。他一邊走回床一邊伸懶腰，不想理會電燈，反正大部分都是熄的，因為索林懶惰到天色變暗了也不去開燈。他塌落在床上，懶得拉棉被蓋住自己，試著思索著要如何邀請比爾博參加婚禮。

「我完全為你瘋狂但我知道我是個混蛋而且你大概偷偷討厭我但無論如何來參加我妹妹的婚禮」就是不太對勁；「我需要一個不會盯著我、好像我長出第三顆頭的人，可能也要在第五杯威士忌後制止我」聽來稍微好一點，但他不確定這樣能讓比爾博答應。

他睡著時還在喃喃唸著···

···然後一醒來就看到比爾博偷笑他在枕頭上流口水。

「該死！」他驚醒，慌忙的要找件上衣或 _別的_ 。

「抱歉，」比爾博至少還會表現得略微羞愧。「你看起來很平靜，我正在決定要不要叫醒你，但是你自己醒來了！」

「對，因為整個臉頰沾滿口水胡言亂語的模樣非常 _優雅_ 。」

比爾博被笑話逗笑了，索林感到稍微不丟臉一些。「我幫你買了閃電泡芙。」他把紙袋遞給索林後走開。「而且我還要打開你的窗戶！」他從客廳大喊。索林只是吃著泡芙跟在他身後。

「你的約會情況如何？」他不確定他想問，主因就在於比爾博今天早上非常雀躍的樣子，但他實在太好奇了。

比爾博聳肩。「還可以。」

_這_ 好極了。「只是還可以？」他坐在沙發上問道，看著比爾博和窗簾搏鬥。他的目標是要顯得輕鬆又若無其事，但他的音調有點太高了。

比爾博似乎沒注意到。「我想你說他很無聊是說對了。」他做個鬼臉。「我不知道是不是因為你說的關係讓我沒辦法不去想，還是他真的 _就是_ 非常無聊，但我一直看手錶。」

索林試著別聽來太愉快。「真可惜。」

「可能吧，」比爾博再次聳肩。「或許我只是對於了不起的自我超越課程沒什麼興趣。」

索林嗆到他巧克力口味的早餐。「那傢伙靠精神喊話維生？」

「對，」比爾博嘆氣。「整個過程他對我說話的方式就像對那些付錢去上課的人一樣。 _而且_ 他竟然不點甜點，什麼怪人會不點甜點？我問他想不想和我分著吃，因為，你知道，他可能沒帶這麼多錢之類的，但他跟我說他不喜歡甜點。」比爾博瞪大雙眼搖頭，頭髮亂飄，索林使勁地吞嚥。「是在搞什麼鬼嘛？我媽過去總是告訴我絕對不要相信任何不喜歡甜點的人。這樣還算是人類嗎？」

索林擦嘴竊笑。「好建議。」才不是因為索林喜歡甜點，好嗎？真的不是。

「所以我不知道想不想再和他見面，」比爾博總結，在索林面前的椅子用力坐下。「我也從來沒有真的擅長約會就是了。」

「我懂你的意思。」其實索林不懂，應該說他 _懂_ 同時又不懂。當他比較年輕時，他有自信和衝勁，每次參加的約會都很完美。但現在···現在他完全不知道自己在做什麼，他的舉止笨拙、說蠢話然後全盤搞砸。回顧以往，他和過去的自己南轅北轍，他幾乎已不再將那看作 _他_ 了。

比爾博看來也不相信，從他給索林的眼神可以約略得知。「我大概知道，」索林讓步。「或許我過去知道，但現在我毫無頭緒。」

比爾博溫柔的微笑。「這很可愛。」他斷言，讓索林臉紅。「我確定你會做的不錯，你只是需要找到正確的伴，如此而已。有些人就是和約會互斥。」

「你說正確的伴，你的意思是指不會因為我的臉而反胃的人。」

「我的 _意思_ 是沒有爛到骨子裡的人。」那麼就是和索林完全相反的人了，他微笑，比爾博繼續說。「但很不幸的外面有一大堆爛人，所以需要碰碰運氣。」

「我們爛人是量產型的。」索林同意。「呃···我，呃，我接受了我妹妹的婚禮邀請。」

「噢？」比爾博雀躍的微笑。「你接受了？！」

「我有。那天是，呃，要上班的日子，所以···你懂的。她，呃···想知道我會不會帶其他人出席。」

「你是說像歐力、德瓦林或別人？」

「嗯，呃，對。」類似。「我想知道是不是有可能，」他的話語不自然又彆扭。「你會想要參加。」

「我？」比爾博一臉驚訝。「你想要我參加？」

「嗯，我們合得來。而且如果我自己去，我就只能一個人坐著看其他人跳舞，所以我認為有人作伴還不錯···我是說，你不一定－」

「不，我很樂意！」比爾博堅持。「我真的喜歡婚禮。」

答應不是索林預期得到的回答，事實上，那是他認為最不可能聽到的話。「噢，」真順利。但話又說回來，大部分與比爾博有關的事都很順利。唔，持續到他們爭吵之前。「太好了。是在九月，所以你還有一段時間···我會開車，所以···你懂的。」

「沒問題，我會記在日曆上。」比爾博站起來，雙手拍打褲子上的灰塵。「嗯，我最好趕快工作。我需要出門採購雜貨，你的烤箱燈還在閃爍，所以－」

「你知道，其實你不用匆忙得像頭髮著火一樣。」索林告訴他。

「我會讓你明白這就是我的風格。」比爾博高傲的回應。「你有需要我另外買什麼東西嗎？」

索林短暫的考慮回答「保險套、潤滑油還有一盒鮮奶油」，但決定不要，這樣可能稍微有點太直接了。他聳肩。「照舊。」 _非常精彩，索林，非常迷人。_

「沒問題，」比爾博拿走冰箱上的購物清單。「我一會就回來。」

索林想知道，如果此時立刻打給他妹妹，告訴她他的攜伴慘劇已經解決了，會不會太過熱切。


	4. 外面的世界

他偶爾還是做噩夢，夢見血跡和他在駕駛座聽見疼痛的斷裂聲，他猜想是史矛格脖子的斷裂聲。他一般都能應付，唯獨這一個讓他驚醒時喘不過氣，雙手抹去滿臉的淚水。他接下來沒再睡覺，整個上午的時間都像僵屍般眼神空洞的瞪著牆壁。

比爾博來臨時沒說什麼，唔，這不太正確。他沒開門前還滔滔不絕的說著，但一見到索林便立刻停止。他只把閃電泡芙放到他旁邊後就去進行他的工作，當電話響時，比爾博把它轉去留言，並把話筒從牆上取下。

索林並沒有，當然了，關掉手機，所以它不停響了又響響了又響，直到索林有一半抓狂的乾脆接聽。

「你想怎樣？」他呻吟道。

「索林，」佛瑞林拉長音，好像他們是多年來首次巧遇的老友。「你情況如何？」

「我很好，佛瑞林。你到底想怎樣？」

「只是打來關心你，你知道的，看看你過得如何。」

「我很好。」

「你聽起來不好。」

「你以為你是誰？我的心理醫師嗎？」

「你去看了心理醫師？」

「不，佛瑞林，我沒有。」

「啊，那也許你應該去。」接著他就滔滔不絕的說著如果能找個人談談會對他有幫助，還有說出口總是能讓情況好轉－好像他是什麼上帝詛咒的專家，而索林真的是受夠了。

「我不是什麼你能修好的壞玩具。」他罵道，然後敲上掛斷鈕，盛怒之下把電話摔去屋子對角。他發現比爾博正在廚房看著，覺得臉紅了起來。「抱歉，」他咕噥，試著放鬆。「我只是－」

「沒關係。你知道的，我朋友哈姆法斯特（Hamfast）在戰爭中失去一條手臂。」

索林轉身看著比爾博，抬起一邊眉毛。

比爾博只是聳聳肩。「他總是說當人們試著要幫忙時讓他覺得最糟，所以當他重新振作起來，開始假裝（唔，不是 _正常_ ，但你知道是什麼意思），他是出於自己的意志。一定得是你自己決定的才會奏效，而你可能還沒準備好。只是，呃，」他露出微小的笑容。「不要把任何電話朝我附近丟來，好嗎？」

索林吐氣，他沒意識到原來自己正在憋氣。「好。」

「咖啡？」他指向鐵壺。

「謝了。」索林對他點頭。比爾博或許有點煩人、說話快得讓他跟不上、又堅持要用閃電泡芙讓他增肥，但他能理解。索林不是比爾博需要修復的東西；索林對他只是···索林。而索林從不需擔心偶爾－大概吧－在比爾博面前露出醜惡的一面；比爾博似乎很能接受索林 _他的_ 醜惡面。

和比爾博相處，一切都能 _正常_ 。

索林嘆氣。「這場婚禮肯定會···」

「很惱人？」比爾博幫忙提供詞彙，在他桌上放個熱馬克杯。

「我原本是要用一些比較···不恰當的詞，但沒錯， _惱人_ 也可以。」

「一切都會沒事，」比爾博堅定說道。「我甚至不會逼你跳舞。」

「啊，太感激了。」他乾巴巴的回應。

比爾博靠近他，像要偷偷說個秘密。「我其實也不會跳舞，所以沒關係。」

索林大笑。

──────────────

 

他偶爾會收到書迷來信，他偶爾也回信。大多時候只是回些： _謝謝你的鼓勵，哇拉哇拉哇拉，你真誠的，索林。_ 然而這次有個稍微不同的，他幾星期前收到一封來自A.弗梅哲（A.Fielder）的電子郵件。他曾是個記者，汽車爆炸事件時在敘利亞，他失去三根手指、斷了雙腿、頭和臉都遭受重創。弗梅哲也是個內向的人，並且從他回國後就再也沒出家門。

 _人們總是盯著看，_ 他曾寫給索林， _就像我是什麼怪胎。我猜我某方面是，我跟過去完全不同了，我懷疑我能否再變回那個人。_

所以他回信，他們於是開始閒聊，接下來幾個星期他們越來越了解對方。和一個有類似經歷的人談談感覺真的很好，而且他對於當個社會邊緣份子也有相同的焦慮。他們照鏡子時，都看不見意外發生前的那個人。

弗梅哲不喜歡佛瑞林。老實說，大多時候甚至連索林都不是很喜歡佛瑞林。 _我沒有兄弟，_ 他曾告訴索林， _有時我想知道這會不會是件好事。_

 _他是一番好意，_ 索林曾回信， _雖然他的腦細胞不足以貫徹心意。_

疤痕和可怕的撕裂傷幾乎佈滿弗梅哲整臉；他有考慮動手術，雖然他說這大概不是最好的選擇，因為老實說他寧可看起來是疤痕怪人，也不願像個波霸喬丹（Katie Price）的仿效者。索林知道這些，當然，是在他猶豫同意一兩次skype會面後。弗梅哲看見索林時沒有畏縮，索林看見弗梅哲時也沒有。這種感覺真好。

索林發現他說出那些無法對家人傾訴又太擔心以致無法告訴比爾博的事，因為弗梅哲能理解。他們在同一條船上。

弗梅哲覺得索林應該寫出來，因為外頭有一大堆正經歷相同情況的人，但索林告訴他他不知道要說什麼，甚至不知要如何說起。有些事你就是無法在語言中找到相應的詞彙。

索林則說弗梅哲應該寫出來，弗梅哲大笑著聳肩，說他只能勉強寫張字句連貫的便條，要怎麼完成一整本書？

索林也開始對自己的寫作產生相同疑問，他的產量並沒有那麼好。目前為止他已經忽略愛隆的兩通電話和一封電子郵件，都是要問他新章節修訂的情形。

「你可以學其他遇到瓶頸、狀況屎爛的人那樣，」比爾博某個下午建議他，靠在房間對面的窗邊。「你知道，就是讓主角扯一些過去的回憶。」

索林嘆氣，在椅子中伸懶腰。「跟我說說公車路線的工程吧。」

所以他聽著比爾博閒聊家裡附近可怕的交通和嚇人的鑽洞聲，還有前幾天他走回家時，看到幾個工人無意間刮傷路旁的車輛，卻只是移開繼續進行，好像什麼事都沒做。

這項娛樂不錯，帶給索林一點啟發，但啟發和產出還是有段差距，他目前只寫了一頁。

「好啦，」比爾博從門口說道，讓他跳了起來。「明天見。」

「對，沒錯。明天。」他沒意識到時間過了這麼久，門 _喀啦_ 的大聲關上，索林再次獨自一人坐著。

他的公寓讓他窒息，牆壁似乎朝他逼近、空氣古老又厚重。他不舒服的在椅子上挪動。窗戶大開，風從外頭灌入，所以他知道問題不在這裡。

該死的，他知道問題是什麼。他想去到 _外面，_ 去公園之類的地方讓他可以買個飲料坐坐，不用被困在屋子裡。

考慮清楚前他就已經站了起來，只在門口稍停一下，手顫抖著往外伸，接著他打開門，踏上公寓大樓的走廊。

他可以聽見某處夫妻爭執和嬰兒哭鬧、音樂大聲震動，還有走廊尾端電梯的叮咚聲，好像感官過度負荷，這麼多聲音和色彩。他在走廊中間停下，耳朵嗡嗡作響。他十分確定是某種恐慌症發作，因為忽然間他發覺自己呼吸困難。

「索林！」聲音讓他跳了起來。「還好嗎？」

他緩慢轉身，讓自己恢復鎮定。「哈囉，克利普蕭（Crepeshaw）先生。」聲音有點乾裂。他清清嗓子，對204房的男人露出微小的笑容。

克利普蕭沒有畏縮，讓索林十分感激。「有一段時間沒見到你了！」他開心說道，一手拍上索林的肩膀。

「是啊，嗯，我最近都···」躲起來？避開所有人？耽溺於自憐？「很忙碌。」

「噢，沒錯，你們作家總是這樣，忙碌、忙碌、忙碌。」他起勁的揮著手，索林忍住一聲笑。

他感到嘴角上揚形成微笑。「褲子不錯。」髒綠色褲子其實頗傷眼，他得承認，尤其醜化了男人的臀部，但索林也得承認，這挺適合他的性格：怪異。

「哼？」他往下看，然後抬頭對索林微笑。「噢，謝謝！」他看來很開心。「它可能剛好是我在世界上最喜歡的東西。」他開心的拍拍綠色燈芯絨。「你朋友有天也稱讚它。」

索林這下開懷的笑著。「他當然會。」

「你知道嗎，你看起來」－ _噢天啊_ ，索林皺眉， _要開始了_ －「很健康！」

這讓他呆愣了一下。「什麼？」他稍微鎮定點後問道。完全出乎他的預料。

「對啊，我一直都很忌妒手臂像你這樣的人，我真不知道你們是怎麼做的，」克利普蕭舉起自己瘦長的手臂。「我的好少。」他靠近一點，似乎是要仔細檢視索林的肌肉。「你 _現在_ 做了什麼才能練成這樣？」

「呃···」索林不確定克利普蕭只是愚蠢的過度友善，還是真的和他調情。「克利普蕭先生，我該走了。」

「噢，對，當然！」他的手離開索林的二頭肌。他甩起雙手，大概是比較古怪的聳肩。「忙碌！」

「對，是這樣。」他隨意拍了拍克利普蕭的肩膀，似乎讓男子更加開心。「晚點再見。」

「有這麼友善的鄰居真好。」他聽見克利普蕭進屋前對自己感嘆的說。

索林走回自己的公寓門口，猜測克利普蕭先生會不會喀了什麼藥。這有可能，他的舉止不太正常。話又說回來，克利普蕭從以前就像這樣。不過那褲子倒是新的。

他再次輕笑，即便他的手還在顫抖，耳朵依然有血流衝擊聲，心臟還在大力鼓動，所以他在他的桌子旁坐下，開始寫一個過度友善的鄰居，他穿著很醜的褲子還喜歡大聊特聊自己的肌肉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fielder是Defiler的變位字，所以 A.弗梅哲（ Fielder）就是毀滅者阿索格。


	5. 最棒的事物發生在暴風雨中

「你 _一定_ 要去嗎？」索林試著去除聲音中悶悶不樂的哀號，但非常壯烈地失敗了。

「這是他的生日！我當然一定要去。」比爾博時常跟索林聊起他姪子，他住在國家另一端某個索林從沒聽過的小鎮。比爾博總是說當男孩父母過世時他願意收留他，但沒有那麼多錢。而塞克維爾巴金斯家族則十分富有，比爾博會瞇起雙眼補充，儘管羅貝拉抗議這件事實。他們最具備照顧小佛羅多的條件。

「下星期。」這至少給他一星期的時間確保房子囤積足夠的食物，他不會餓死。

「沒錯，」比爾博告訴他。「我也只會離開兩天，最多三天。」

索林依然不高興，他覺得自己有點像最喜歡的玩具被搶走的驕縱小孩，但這不是重點。

「唔，」他說。「祝你玩得愉快。」

「噢，我會的。我替他買了會在地上跳舞的那種機器人，真的很棒。噢，別看來這麼沮喪，索林。」比爾博一隻手拍在他肩膀。「你可以活過幾天沒有閃電泡芙和沒人幫你洗衣服的日子。」索林不確定他可以，但他沒說。「我會在星期五時買額外的食物，而且我知道你其實會洗碗，儘管你都裝作不會，所以我知道那一項沒問題。」

「你回來的時候還想不想有工作？」索林在胸前交叉雙臂問道。

比爾博大笑。「好啦，好啦。我強烈接收到重點了。繼續你的寫作吧。」

索林正在考慮寫作是不是太高估他了，他說出這些，而比爾博聳聳肩。

「嗯，這個職業是你選擇的。」

「或許我應該找別種工作，我的廣告信說我可以在家賺大錢。」他面無表情的說，讓比爾博大笑了一陣子。

「我都只收過威爾鋼的廣告信，我有個朋友收過那些只寫『地方的妓女』，其他空白的信。」

他不太確定為什麼他們在討論這些，所以索林只是聳聳肩，泡好他的咖啡。

他知道為了比爾博請假去見家人而不高興是不對的，畢竟這是正常的人類事務。只因為 _他_ 不這麼做，不代表比爾博也要這樣。無論如何，這仍讓他不只有點暴躁，而他發現自己無視平常會接聽的電話，知道那只會使情緒更惡劣。

弗梅哲說過他需要的僅是放手，畢竟比爾博有他自己的生活，索林也不能就要求他放棄，不是嗎？唔，他 _可以_ ，但他這麼做未免太不合理。他不能活其他人的人生，這是確定的。

那個星期他踏出屋子兩次，很驚訝兩個他認不得的人對他招手，一邊把垃圾丟進滑道。克利普蕭又和他說話，儘管很簡短，因為索林假裝要接電話。

他發現207房終於被租走了，現在住了一對人不錯的夫妻。203和房東抱怨 202傳來奇怪的噪音，而 202房則堅持那是來自203房的，和他無關。索林偶爾也有聽見噪音，雖然他直接假定是來自 _他的_ 鄰居，201房。

他全部都寫下來，不論有多無趣，對自己的人物有些新點子感覺還不錯，有些方面是正常、真實的，而且不是別人轉告他的第二手資料。他並不是不喜歡比爾博關於他鄰居的描述，事實上，他喜愛那些。但親自體會的第一手經驗就是能讓所有事物更加有趣。全世界最好的第二手資料終就也只是第二手資料而已。

比爾博在準備參加他姪子慶生會當天隨意提起。「206房的女士請我轉告你她很喜歡你借她的那本書。」

「聽到了。」索林沒把視線移開電腦。

「我不知道你有出去。」比爾博話語中帶的笑意讓索林停下。

他往上瞥了一眼，聳聳肩。「我只有走到走廊上幾次。」

「啊，最重要的問題就是，」比爾博開始說，他靠著桌子往下方看向索林，表情極度的嚴肅。「你有沒有看見綠褲子？」

索林哼聲。「有，我看見了。而且它非常···綠。」

「褲子染那種顏色很奇怪對不對？」比爾博感到好笑，一隻手搓揉下巴。「亮綠色。」他的樣子似乎是一想到就讓他痛苦。「那真的不是適合任何人的顏色，我不認為有可能。嗯，」他將雙手拍合。「我最好趕快出門完成採購，否則我離開的時候你就要挨餓了。」

索林感到自己對此有些洩氣，但持續專注在工作上。時間緩慢的流逝，而他甚至發現自己正從窗戶盯著街道的熟食店，考慮著，雖然他決定還不要這麼做。他不認為自己已經準備好面對外頭 _那裏_ 的人群。另外雲層都聚集過來，開始下起雨了。

比爾博已經完成大部分該做的，除了還沒寄出索林堅持要寫的信，即使這種交流方式落伍又陳舊，而他們坐在他的桌子旁一同喝咖啡，接著比爾博必須趕快離開去搭上班機。

索林不太確定比爾博在滔滔不絕的說些什麼，但他很享受看著他臉頰泛紅的模樣，眼神閃亮著興奮，而他全身應和著話語起勁舞動。他甚至不記得有開口。「我會想你。」這些話倏地脫口而出，而當他意識到說話的人是 _他_ ，他嗆到空氣，感到雙眼瞪大。

比爾博看來驚訝，但不生氣。「什麼？」

「呃，你懂的，」他尷尬的清清嗓子，直視自己的雙腳。「我會想你。」

比爾博安靜了好長一段時間，索林確信他這下讓自己出了大糗。他預期得到厭倦的眼神，或是藉口要早點離開，但當他抬起視線，他卻看見比爾博正微笑著，而忽然間比爾博身體前傾接著－ _接著他吻了索林。_

而且噢， _噢，_ 這感覺真好。

但他必須移開，因為索林確定這只是憐憫的舉動。還有其他可能嗎？比爾博是···唔， _比爾博_ ，而索林則是···一團糟。「你不需要這麼做，你知道的。」他說，在他雙手放上比爾博雙肩粗魯的把他推開後。

「什麼意思？」

「這些憐憫的舉動，」索林盡力保持聲音平穩。「我不需要。」

比爾博皺著眉，看來不只一點受傷和困惑。「你到底在說什麼？」

索林只是揮舞雙手，好像那就能解釋一切。「嗯，看看我，你才不會想跟我在一起。」

接著是漫長的沉默，就像有大事即將發生，接著比爾博終於再次開口。

「這真的就是你對我的想法嗎？」他聽來真心感到受傷，而且 _上帝啊，他當然無法理解_ 。「你覺得我會如此膚淺卑劣、該死的自大，導致我對你評價是來自於你的長相？」他看來像是還想說更多卻又覺得這不是個好主意。相反的，他從鼻子沉重的吐氣，抓起夾克，用力拉開前門。「你知道，你真的是個大混帳。」比爾博說，離開之前他轉身對他再次怒罵。「你還沒給我工作以前我就已經愛上你和你那張蠢臉。」接著在索林能回應前他就衝了出去，從背後把門甩上。

索林必須追出去、或打電話給他、或做些別的，因為他是今晚稍後的班機，而那將是他最後的機會，因為比爾博在和他家人相處時當然不會想跟他說話。

而如果這是齣浪漫喜劇，索林可能會衝出房子，跑下街道，追去機場找他，發表一段冗長優美的言論。但索林是全世界最不健談的人，並且儘管身體非常健康，他也已經很久很久沒跑步了，而他對優美的言論一無所知。他對戀愛也一無所知，但他現在他媽的就是。他應該要早點說的，至少告訴他自己。早就應該他媽的 _做些_ 什麼，而不是空洞的盯著螢幕，聽著比爾博在屋裡漫無目地走動的聲音。

這不是浪漫喜劇，而索林則是受損的商品，他甚至連從前門探頭看向走廊都會呼吸困難，但他有在努力。他目前還沒打算離開大樓，他做不到。他懷疑自己甚至無法避免恐慌症發作的抵達機場。更別提他甚至不是真的記得要 _如何_ 到達機場，而他不知道比爾博住在哪裡，所以也不能趁比爾博拿行李時追上他。

所以他只是拿起電話撥比爾博的手機，取代老掉牙的浪漫舉動。

當然是接到語音信箱。

「我完全徹底是個混蛋，」他開始說。「我知道你知道，但我們都知道我承認的次數遠低於我應該做的。然後，」他清清嗓子。「唔，你就是 _你_ 。你知道的，你···嗯，你不是個混蛋。完全不是。一點都不。你有時候的確很煩，像是，真的很煩。你吃多到噁心的蘋果派，而且你太愛說話，但是－媽的，我喜歡你這一點，而且···媽的－」機器咖的一聲，結束能留言的時間。索林匆忙的再次撥比爾博的號碼，手指在按鍵上滑動。「雖然我還是不喜歡蘋果派，」當再次咖一聲時他對著機器繼續說。「我想我應該要嘗試在你起飛前追上你，但這個世界討厭我，而且我想到現在你已經飛上天空了，除非某種奇蹟降臨讓你的班機延誤。但那不重要。我還是應該去的，然後站在航廈看著你的飛機飛走接著咒罵打擾其他乘客，因為我想這會是你希望我做的。我想吧。聽著，我－我只是···」他大聲吐氣。「我說我覺得我的疤痕會讓你不喜歡我的時候並不是那個意思。我知道你不像那樣。我只是－我是個巨大的失敗品，你知道的，我完全不值得－」當機器再次咖一聲停止時他挫敗的大叫，並且忍下一股非常強烈想將它摔往牆壁的衝動。

他再次撥號，急迫的想長話短說講重點。「我愛你，」當被要求留言時他脫口而出。「完全涵蓋一切、愚蠢、大腦融化、心靈震撼、在你附近雙腿變成果凍無法行走那樣的愛著你。而且這都是你的錯該死的；都是你的錯。我是說，如果你可以就閉上嘴巴，只管好工作或許還有不要關心我那我可能就···嗯，或許不要－絕對別這樣，老實說。但還是你的錯。你可以不必做到會 _讓_ 我愛上你，你－」他發出一聲惱怒的呻吟。「你的手機現在隨時都會把我打斷，我才發現我剛剛都在侮辱你。我就直接總結了：我是個愚蠢的混蛋，拜託打給我，我非常確定我需要你，不是雇主－員工的那種需要，但我就是需要你 _在這裡_ ，嘀咕些你早上看到什麼或抱怨我從來不吃真正的食物，或者甚至對我大吼也都好。只是，拜託你。你可以直接打給我，就是－」線路喀拉一聲，索林大聲吐氣。「打給我。」他結束，對著線路另一端的寂靜說道。

他緩慢地放下話筒，他無法再打另一通痛苦的丟臉電話，即便他想。

在日落之後外頭開始劇烈的打雷下雨，索林可以從窗戶看見閃電的亮光。他花了很長的一段時間只盯著電腦，假裝自己正藉由工作來分心。

八點時他放棄了，走去床邊皺著眉入睡，外頭豪雨完全適合他的心情。

在那晚的數個小時後他被某樣東西驚醒，在昏昏欲睡的恍惚狀態下他聽見電話答錄機在打雷轟隆聲中響起。「你是個笨蛋。要吃冰箱剩下的肉醬麵。」是唯一說的話，接著線路中斷。

似乎最棒的事物 _真的_ 發生在暴風雨中。

索林入睡時臉上帶著微笑。


	6. 不是齣浪漫喜劇

迪絲的婚禮一如他預期是吵鬧、滑稽的混亂場面，雷普利幾乎醉到不能自己站著，而迪絲在走過紅毯時被裙襬絆倒。他的遠房姪子則在招待會上醉到真的跌倒還摔 _進_ 婚禮蛋糕，接著孩子們簇擁過來偷吃他臉上和西裝上的蛋糕。

而DJ絕對是一個人所能想到最差的，索林神情痛苦地看著所有成年人起立跳公雞舞。迪絲拋出捧花，擊中露易絲薛爾比的臉，後果不大妙，不只是因為很丟臉，還因為她對花過敏，立刻引發過敏性休克。在她送醫傳來沒事的消息後，一切又回復平靜。

「我從來沒看過任何人的臉腫得這麼快。」比爾博感到好笑地說。他們沒跳舞，因為索林不會，而比爾博善良的不想讓索林出糗。所以他們只是吃著撞爛的蛋糕，一邊看著舞池裡的人群。比爾博制止索林喝下第三杯威士忌，接著開始給他兒童賓治酒。那晚稍後他們第一次完善的接吻，正當一切都進展順利時，微醺的索林滑了一下，兩人腦袋敲在一起並且撞破比爾博的嘴唇。

一個星期後他們第一次上床，當索林問能不能關燈時比爾博沒有抱怨。他現在依然沒準備好讓比爾博見到所有傷疤。或許有一天他會發現脫下衣服、讓比爾博看他的傷疤是令人驚訝的輕鬆，或者甚至享受比爾博的指尖和雙唇劃過它們，但不是現在。總之他肯定是享受的有點太過頭了，他這麼猜想，因為（事實上索林已經很長一段時間沒和人有性行為－包括他自己）過程尷尬又極令人丟臉的迅速。事後他將手覆蓋在臉上，閉緊雙眼，還發出丟臉的聲音。然而比爾博只是大笑，把他雙手拉開笑著親吻他。

比爾博幾乎每天早上都還是幫他買閃電泡芙，而當萬聖節來臨時，索林覺得可以放心開門，因為小孩子只會覺得那是化妝。他甚至開始把垃圾拿去滑道，讓比爾博很開心。 _「我一直都討厭那件工作。」他宣布。「你隨時都可以拿去做。」_

對於聖誕節，他們都同意送一組啞鈴給克利普蕭讓他手臂增壯，而他和母親平安夜時用Skype通話，看他們拆開他寄去的禮物。他也故意無視她的聲明，說他應該跟過來他們團聚而不是一直窩在公寓裡。但她沒有哭，所以他當作一次勝利。或許明年吧。

比爾博聖誕節不在，留索林在公寓中孤身一人（至少持續到克利普蕭出現，帶著吃一半的火雞和一個罐頭聖誕布丁）。206房的女士也來拜訪，而當克利普蕭開始對她表演自己能做多少下伏地挺身時，索林開始灌酒。雖然他肯定喝了太多，因為節禮日那天他在地板上頭背痠痛的醒來。

他答應去看看德瓦林和歐力的房子··· _改天去_ ，這似乎是暫時取悅了他們。比爾博建議他們等到按摩浴缸裝好之後，否則他們為什麼要去呢？

佛瑞林一月時過來拜訪，這大概不是個好主意，因為到頭來索林痛扁他一頓，還有警察接到家庭糾紛的報案。佛瑞林離開時兩手甩高說著要放棄幫助他了。索林只能如此希望。

當天稍晚比爾博嘖舌告訴他如果每次他弟弟在附近時他就要像個乖戾的混蛋，那他們可以嘗試解決問題。索林反對。佛瑞林要先停止當個惱人的狗雜種，然後索林才會停止當乖戾的混蛋。

他和比爾博有過多次的爭吵，幾乎都是關於瑣碎的蠢事。有時是些大事。比爾博也多次奪門而出，索林有時則是走進房裡，因為說真的，他又能怒氣沖沖的去哪裡？接著他們會親吻和好，然後晚一點又為了其他事情再度爭吵。

事情並不完美，但是很棒。

畢竟這又不是什麼浪漫喜劇。


End file.
